In between Class
by P A N I C F A L L
Summary: Nathaniel is on the search for his favorite brunnette, Candy. However, he finds someone else instead!


Nathaniel wandered around the school. He was desperately searching for his favorite brunette, Candy. Candy was Nathaniel's co-worker as Vice President of Sweet Amoris High. She and Nathaniel were the best of friends, you couldn't separate the two! Any average person would think they were dating, but nope, just friends! There was quite a reason for this too! You see, Nathaniel was gay. However no one knew about this secret except for Candy. Not even his own family knew. He would date Candy, honestly-but his preference was in guys.

"Where could she be?" Nathaniel wondered, becoming quite frustrated. He had searched for half an hour now, and he looked all over the school. "Hm~" He sighed. He was about to just give up searching for his friend, until he ran into someone. "Ow..." Nathaniel stepped back from the broad chest, which was covered in a familiar red shirt. "Watch where you're going next time!" The guy with the red shirt stated rather harshly. Nathaniel looked up to see none other than the rebellious red-head, Castiel. He immediately took the defensive. "Maybe if you didn't cut classes you wouldn't have run into me." Nathaniel said, with a disapproving look upon his face. Castiel should currently be in class now, but he didn't care. Nathaniel on the other hand was student body president, he didn't have to go to class.

"Whatever!" Castiel roared, startling the blond. Castiel saw as the golden eyed boy shook with a surprised look on his face. He looked away and blushed in embarrassment. Nathaniel however, saw this faint blush and became concerned. "Castiel never blushes, and he yelled quite loudly..." He thought to himself. He himself then became shocked and blushed a bit too, as he never thought he'd be worrying over Castiel. Covering his mouth his hands, Nathaniel began to just walk away from the scene. "What!? He's leaving already? He'll mess up my plan!" Castiel thought quickly. Regaining his composure he ran up to Nathaniel and asked him why was he just walking around. Already surprised act the red head's actions, Nathaniel stopped walking. "I-I was just looking for someone." Castiel had to hold back a smirk, "Would that someone be Candy?"

"Y-yes! Do you have any idea where she is?" Nathaniel looked up at Castiel with hope upon his face. "I 've searching for her for quite a while now and-" "Well...," Castiel rudely cut the golden eyed and golden-haired boy off, "...your search was in vain. Candy left school early about an hour ago." He said, resisting his smirk no longer. "What?! Why didn't I know about this?" Nathaniel became flustered, do to his lack of information. This however only made Castiel's smirk wider. "She told me not to tell anyone." He stated, closing up onto Nathaniel. Now pinned against a locker, Nathaniel blushed furiously. He turned his face away and thought about the scene. He was against a locker with Castiel in his face and pinning his hands above his head. Anyone that would happen to walk by would instantly assume they were fighting. Heck, even Nathaniel thought Castiel was about to punch him...

"You don't have to look like you're not enjoying this so much." Castiel whispered gently into Nathaniel's ear. "W-what!?" Nathaniel was caught by surprise at Castiel's words. His mind processing what was just said, "W-what are y-you talking about Casti-!"

Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock as his lips were smashed against the others, those other lips being Castiel's. Castiel was kissing him passionately on the lips, and as soon as he started he began to pull away. Though, before he could do so, Nathaniel immediately started to kiss back. His eyes were closed and his lips were gentle, but he kissed Castiel back with just as much passion. Letting Nathaniel's hands go, Castiel wrapped his own around the others slim waist. Nathaniel followed the suit, putting his arms around Castiel's neck.

After a few moments of quiet kissing, Castiel pulled away from the goody-two-shoes. With a satisfied smirk upon his face, "See you later, ." He said walking off. Nathaniel just watched the red-headed teen, and his face beet red after realizing what just happened. He hurriedly walked back to the student council room, wondering when the next he and the rebel will meet again. He had a slight smile at his new-found discovery, he didn't know Castiel was gay. Castiel on the other hand, already knew about the president's secret. Candy had told him, and then thought of this plan to get them together. He had to remember to thank her later.

Umm...so how was this? ; v ;


End file.
